Dans l'intimité du foyer Familial
by Teh Alter
Summary: When their parents left as they were only 5 years old to come back only for a few hours every month, Rua and Ruka started a strange relationship. Contains Rua X Aki, Ruka X Yusei, Rua X Ruka.
1. Chapitre 1 : Des souvenirs 1 de 4

Dans l'intimité du foyer familial

Chapitre 1 – Des souvenirs (Partie 1)

Par un après-midi calme, Ruka regardait dehors par la fenêtre. C'était étrange à quel point le son de la ville ne se rendait pas facilement jusqu'en haut, dans les Tops, là où elle vivait avec son frère, presque toute seule. En effet, les parents de ces jumeaux étaient presque toujours partis en voyage, soit d'affaire, soit pour se détendre, mais le fait était qu'elle vivait avec son frère dans cette immense maison.

Elle regardait les nuages. Elle aimait bien essayer de retrouver des monstres de duel dans les formes dessinées par ces vapeurs d'eau. Il lui arrivait fréquemment d'en reconnaitre. Son frère lui avait plus l'esprit fermé, alors il voyait difficilement la même chose qu'elle.

La jeune fille laissa divaguer son esprit cette fois. Au lieu de retrouver ses cartes favorites dans les cieux, elle se remémora quelques souvenirs qui lui dataient déjà de quelques années, des souvenirs de quelques mois à peine après qu'il eurent compris qu'ils seraient seuls de plus en plus longtemps.

_Tout semblait normal pour Rua et Ruka. Leurs parents venaient tout juste de rentrer d'un voyage d'affaire qu'ils partaient déjà pour un autre, sans même prendre le temps de s'occuper d'eux plus qu'un simple « Bonjour les enfants. » et se renseigner légèrement sur leurs performances académiques._

_Une fois qu'ils furent sortis de la maison à nouveau, Ruka éclata en larmes. Son frère était aussi triste qu'elle, mais il n'en laissait rien paraître. Il consola sa sœur du mieux qu'il put, mais il savait qu'elle sentait sa propre douleur intérieure. Il semblait en effet que leur parents les abandonnaient de plus en plus. Bien sur, ils étaient très bien nourris, ils étaient gâtés, mais ils n'avaient pas de parents pour leur dire quoi faire ou ne pas faire._

_Cette nuit là, ils se couchèrent sans même avoir mangé. Ils n'avaient pas faim du tout et leurs yeux étaient plus lourds que s'ils n'avaient pas dormi de la nuit précédente, bien que ce ne fut pas le cas. Ils avaient passé la soirée entière blottis l'un contre l'autre, l'une pleurant pendant que l'autre la réconfortait avec des mots qui sonnaient déjà faux dans sa tête._

_Rua, couché dans sa chambre, ne trouvait pas le sommeil malgré la fatigue qui l'assaillait depuis quelques heures déjà. Il avait beau se retourner dans tous les sens, frapper son oreiller, compter les moutons, peu importe ce qu'il faisait, rien n'y faisait. C'était la toute première fois en 5 ans que leurs parents arrivaient et partaient dans la même journée, et c'était très effrayant._

_Un léger bruit de cognement retentit en provenance de la porte. Rua lui fit savoir de rentrer._

_-Ruka? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à cette heure? Tu devrais dormir, non?_

_-Je... Je ne suis pas capable. Je me sens trop seule depuis cet après-midi. J'ai... j'ai besoin de quelqu'un à côté de moi._

_Rua la regarda. Elle semblait tellement triste et effrayée qu'il ne savait pas si être près d'elle suffirait, mais il l'invita quand même à venir se coucher dans son lit. Elle s'installa de façon à lui tourner le dos. C'était évident qu'elle voulait que son frère se colle sur elle. Il s'approcha lentement, passant un bras par dessus elle. Elle sourit pour la première fois depuis l'arrivée et le départ plus que soudain de leurs figures paternelles._

_-Merci, Rua. Je sais que toi, tu ne partiras pas._

_Ils parvinrent à s'endormir par miracle plus que par chance avant que minuit ne sonne. Au réveil, ce fut Rua qui fut le plus rapide. Sa sœur était maintenant tournée face à lui. Il pouvait voir chaque trait de son visage, et plus il la regardait, plus il la trouvait presque identique à lui. Il ne fut s'empêcher de lui plaquer un baiser sur la bouche, ce qui la réveilla._

_-Rua... Est-ce que... Est-ce que tu m'as embrassée?_

_-Désolé... Je n'ai pas pu résister._

_Ruka le regarda dans les yeux. Il n'y avait réellement aucune intention dans ce petit baiser, mais elle voulait savoir si c'était un rêve ou la réalité._

_-Merci. Toi, au moins, tu m'aimes assez pour ne pas partir à jamais. Ça a été beaucoup plus réconfortant que nombre de mots que tu as dit hier._

_Rua rougit un peu. Il se sentait un peu bizarre. Il venait d'embrasser sa sœur sur la bouche, et elle lui disait qu'elle avait trouvé ça réconfortant! Il continuait de la regarder. Ruka se rapprochait de lui pour rechercher le confort des bras de son frère alors que celui-ci ne put que lui offrir un second baiser avant de lui passer un bras autour de son torse et d'en faire autant sur elle. Il restèrent là, à se fixer et s'embrasser pendant tout près d'une heure, ou plutôt, jusqu'à ce que leurs estomacs leur rappellent qu'il n'avaient rien mangé depuis le midi précédent._

_Après un dernier baiser, Ruka se leva, défroissa légèrement son pyjama et sortit de la pièce pendant que son frère retirait le haut de son pyjama pour s'habiller convenablement. Sa sœur alla se vêtir également dans sa propre chambre. Une fois leurs cheveux placés comme d'habitude, tous deux se rejoignirent à la cuisine où ils prirent un déjeuner de croissants beurrés et d'œufs. Leurs parents étant souvent absents, ils avaient acheté une machine toute spéciale pour les jumeaux. Cette machine était exclusivement dédiée à la cuisson de repas et de gâteries. Elle pouvait cuisiner des plats variés, mais il fallait cependant qu'on lui donne les ingrédients nécessaires._

_Rua plaça son deck sur la table avant d'engloutir son repas en seulement quelques bouchées._

_-Allez, Ruka. Un petit duel va bien te changer les idées. _

_L'interpellée mangeait encore. Contrairement à son frère, elle préférait bien plus savourer les aliments que de s'empiffrer histoire de calmer son estomac. Elle n'avait pas même pris une seconde bouchés quand son frère l'avait provoquée en duel. Elle finit lentement son croissant, forçant son impatient de frère à faire preuve d'un peu de patience. Elle rangea leurs assiettes avant de se rendre à sa chambre pour récupérer ses propres cartes._

_-J'ai une idée, dit-elle en revenant à la cuisine. Cette nuit, on dormira tous les deux dans la chambre du vainqueur. Qu'est-ce que tu es dis?_

_-D'accord!_

_Et le duel commençait. La victoire revint bien sur à Ruka. Avec son deck sans attaques, elle pouvait battre son frère très facilement. C'était donc décidé, c'était dans sa chambre à elle qu'ils dormiraient la nuit suivante. Après ce bref duel, ils prirent leur matériel et se rendirent à l'académie. Déjà admis depuis l'année précédente, ils avaient appris les règlements de base, mais ils n'en étaient pas vraiment au stade de développer des stratégies._

_Aujourd'hui, ils avaient mathématiques, histoire des duels, langue et éducation physique. Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes en retard, mais personne n'en faisait de cas. Pour une fois Rua n'était pas en retard de longtemps et presque tous en déduisirent que Ruka avait décidé d'arriver en retard pour forcer son fainéant de frère à se lever à l'heure et partir assez tôt._

_La journée passa et les jumeaux étaient moins enthousiastes qu'à leur habitude. Lorsqu'ils expliquèrent pourquoi à un camarade, celui-ci sembla déprimé également. Rua lui dit que ce n'était pas si grave, mais que ça devait être une urgence, que leurs parents n'étaient surement pas partis parce qu'ils ne les aimaient plus._

_La véritable question était de savoir s'il croyait réellement ce qu'il disait. Il était assis sur le divan avec sa sœur, à s'embrasser comme ils l'avaient fait le matin, collés l'un sur l'autre. N'importe qui les eut observé aurait pu voir une sorte d'amour malsain incestueux. Eux, ils ne le voyaient que le moyen d'aller combler le manque d'amour que leurs parents laissaient en repartant le jour même de leur arrivée._

_-Rua... je crois qu'on devrait manger._

_-Pas tout de suite. C'est ta bouche que je veux pour l'instant, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire en coin et en embrassant de nouveau la gamine qui lui servait de sœur._

_Cette fois, Ruka l'avait remarqué. Le baiser était indéniablement plus long, plus... passionné. Bref, il démontrait plus d'affection que ceux d'avant. Elle se laissait prendre au jeu, sachant très bien que son frère l'aimait plus que tout au monde. C'était réciproque bien sur, mais elle avait faim. Elle le repoussa après un second baiser comme celui-là._

_-J'ai bien trop faim pour apprécier ça._

_Elle se leva et alla placer les ingrédients dans la machine : un steak, quelques pommes de terre et un peu de légumes. Elle voulait un steak saignant avec de la purée de pommes de terre et des légumes bouillis. Ce fut prêt en environ 5 minutes. Elle s'assit à la table pendant que Rua faisait préparer son repas. Il prit simplement un sandwich. Il n'avait pas très faim. Il mangeait plus pour ne pas être attaqué par la faim pendant la soirée que pour se débarrasser de celle qu'il avait déjà. _

_Eux qui passaient plus leurs soirées à regarder la télévision habituellement furent vite désintéressés quand Rua se jeta sur sa sœur pour l'embrasser comme il l'avait fait juste avant le repas. Ce n'était pas un baiser comme on voyait parfois certaines personnes le faire dans la rue, avec la langue. C'était simplement un long baiser avec plus de pression, plus d'amour que ceux du début._

C'était ainsi qu'ils avaient réussi à continuer d'être heureux malgré les absences plus que pesantes de leurs parents. Ce jour là, leur relation de frère et sœur avait indéniablement changé. Ils avaient fait cela pendant plusieurs mois ensemble. Quand leurs parents passaient, ils arrêtaient aussitôt pour les accueillir, et recommençaient dès leur départ.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Des souvenirs 2 de 4

Dans l'intimité du foyer familial

Chapitre 2 : Des souvenirs (Partie 2)

Rua regardait dehors lui aussi, mais d'une autre fenêtre que sa sœur. Tous deux étaient dans leur chambre respective. Dehors, la pluie frappait contre la fenêtre comme il elle tenait à la détruire. Il se rappelait également ces souvenirs datant de quelques années à peine. Il commençait à voir sa soeur sous un autre angle, à cette époque. Le matin où il l'avait embrassés pour la première fois, il s'était senti murir.

Heureusement, elle n'avait pas voulu qu'il arrête de le faire. Ruka avait même prit quelques initiatives pour l'embrasser de nombreuses fois. L'important de ce qu'il voulait toujours se rappeler, c'était la nuit même.

_Il arrivait tout près de 22 heures quand les jumeaux étaient partis se coucher. Chacun s'était mis en pyjama avant de se coucher. Tous deux en sous-vêtements dans leur chambre respective, ils repensaient aux évènements de la journée. Était-ce mauvais de s'embrasser comme ils le faisaient en étant frère et sœur? Rua sortit de sa chambre et se rendit à celle de sa sœur. Celle-ci était déjà ouverte quand il arriva._

_-Entre, Rua._

_Il n'était pas souvent entré dans cette pièce. Quelques fois, pour lui donner une lettre dans le courrier ou pour lui signifier que le repas était prêt. Il était entré exactement 2 fois pour autre chose. La première, il ne s'en rappelait pas, ils était trop jeune. Sa mère lui avait raconté qu'il avait brisé le jouet préféré de Ruka cette fois là. La seconde, quelques mois plus tôt, c'était parce que Ruka avait crié à en arracher les tympans d'un sourd. Elle avait simplement fait un cauchemar dans lequel un homme mystérieux lui faisait des choses horribles qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu décrire à Rua. Elle semblait ne pas être capable de se rappeler du visage de l'homme._

_Ce soir, par contre, il y entrait, ce serait pour une assez longue durée et il s'en souviendrait. Sa sœur avait une chambre qu'on pourrait qualifier de « fifille », Mais à l'âge de 8 ans, c'est le cas de bien des fillettes. Et puis, même si Rua n'aimait pas les couleurs, il s'en foutait. Il ferait noir dès qu'ils auraient éteint la lampe de chevet, et il ne verrait plus que des tons de gris. En regardant attentivement, on pouvait discerner Kurribon sur un mur en train de se laisser caresser par une jeune fille humaine. Sur les autres, on ne voyait que les monstres mignons du deck de Ruka._

_-Quelle belle décoration._

_-Tu l'as déjà vue pourtant._

_-Si, mais je n'y avais pas porté attention._

_Il était déjà assis sur le lit, du côté où il serait le plus proche de la porte. Sa sœur lui posait une main sur l'épaule et le coucha._

_-Il faut dormir ce soir. Sinon, on va réellement avoir de la difficulté à se rendre à l'école demain._

_Rua acquiesça. Ils avaient convenu de tout arrêter à 22 heures 30 au plus tard. Ils se collèrent doucement, Ruka ferma la lumière derrière elle en appuyant sur le bouton au dessus de leur tête et colla ses lèvres contre celle de son frère, allant chercher ainsi leur premier baiser de la nuit._

_-Tu embrasses de mieux en mieux, le complimenta-t-elle. Est-ce que tu aurais embrassée une autre fille à l'école sans que je le sache?_

_Sur le visage de Rua se peignit une expression d'incompréhension. Il l'embrassait exactement comme le matin même. Et si vraiment il embrassait mieux pour l'avoir trompée, elle l'aurait remarqué sur le divan tout à l'heure._

_-C'est vrai. À moins que ce ne soit moi qui apprécie plus tes baisers._

_Elle l'embrassa de nouveau, cette fois le forçant à prolonger l'acte en le serrant au niveau du cou d'une main. Elle lui plaça une main sur les reins et ils restèrent ainsi, les lèvres collées dans un très long baiser, pendant tout près de 5 minutes._

_-Non. C'est tout simplement moi qui me faisais des idées. Je devais avoir hâte de recommencer._

_Rua fit mine de vouloir lui tourner le dos, ce qui déçut énormément sa sœur. Celle-ci, les yeux fermés, attendait patiemment que son frère lui explique pourquoi il la boudait ainsi. C'était ainsi qu'elle reçut un baiser-surprise qui la réjouit. Son frère savait toujours comment lui faire plaisir. C'était comme une sorte de don._

_Lorsqu'ils décidèrent d'un commun accord d'essayer de dormir à l'heure convenue, ils trouvèrent le sommeil aisément. Rua rêva d'être la star d'un tournoi, son rêve depuis tout jeune, pendant que sa sœur rêva de nouveau d'une conversation avec un monstre du monde des esprit nommé Ancient Fairy Dragon. Bien sur, aucun des deux ne partageait ses rêves avec l'autre, chacun sachant que l'autre rirait de lui s'il lui contait._

_Les jours qui suivaient demeuraient à peu près sur le même schéma. En fait, les années suivante demeuraient les mêmes. Plus tard, rencontrant Yusei, Aki, Jack, Crow et les autres, ils eurent vite fait de diminuer leurs embrassades._

Rua se souvenait du début de leur histoire, mais pas de la fin. Enfin, si, mais c'était très confus. Bref, aujourd'hui, à quinze ans, ils continuait d'embrasser sa sœur, bien qu'il n'ait jamais été plus loin avec elle. Leur façon d'embrasser avait changé avec l'âge. Maintenant, ils s'embrassaient souvent avec la langue. C'était une façon d'embrasser qui semblait leur plaire à tous les deux et qu'ils avaient visiblement déjà vu plusieurs fois chacun de son côté.

Rua et Ruka avaient chacun son ordinateur personnel, et Rua avait réussi à trouver quelques vidéos pornographiques qu'il visionnait quand l'envie lui prenait. C'était dans ces vidéos qu'il avait observé cette façon d'embrasser. Sa sœur l'espionnait parfois, en train de se masturber. Enfin, espionner, ce n'est pas exactement le bon mot. Ce serait plutôt observer, puisque la toute première fois où elle l'avait surpris, elle lui en avait parlé. Il savait donc que chaque fois, ou presque, où il se masturbait, sa sœur n'était pas loin de sa porte de chambre.

Et puis, il avait appris à espionner lui aussi. Cependant, lui, il n'avait rien dit. Il la voyait se donner du plaisir assez souvent qu'il pourrait même répéter les caresses si elle le lui demandait. Il l'avait même vue dans sa chambre sur son ordinateur en train de visionner un film qu'elle lui avait visiblement volé. Le film qu'elle visionnait montrait une jeune femme, d'apparence mineure, avec un homme du même âge en train de lui faire une fellation et de se faire lécher par une langue visiblement experte.

Cependant, il n'avait jamais fait de commentaire. C'était étrangement après cette découverte qu'il s'était endormi dans sa chambre un soir pour se réveiller dans une étrange cellule.

_-Hé! Est-ce que quelqu'un peut me dire où je suis?_

_Aucune réponse évidemment. C'était une cellule d'apparence ordinaire, mais les deux caméras de surveillance qui le guettaient n'étaient visiblement pas là pour éviter qu'il ne s'échappe. Comme elles le suivaient toutes deux de leur objectif noir, il en déduit que c'était pour l'étudier._

_-Au moins, ayez l'amabilité de me rendre mes vêtements!_

_Toujours un silence. Il sentait son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer. Que voulaient ceux qui l'avaient enlevé? Et surtout, pourquoi était-il nu? Il sentit un léger frisson. Il passa sa main sur son bras gauche._

_-Un... pansement?_

_D'après la forme on lui avait injecté quelque chose. Qu'est-ce que c'était? Un médicament contre une maladie qu'il ne savait pas avoir? Un poison? Un virus? Un écran lui apparut subitement devant le visage. Il voyait le visage d'un homme, homme qu'il n'avait pas reconnu et ne reconnaitrait surement pas s'il le revoyait._

_-Bonjour petit. Je vois que tu es réveillé. Est-ce que tu as bien dormi?_

_Comme Rua s'apprêtait à répondre, il se fit dire que ce n'était pas la peine de répondre à cette question là, que l'homme qui parlait s'en foutait._

_-Vois-tu petit, je n'ai besoin que d'un renseignement sur toi. Quel âge as-tu?_

_-Vas te faire foutre!_

_-Oh! Le vilain petit monsieur. Je vais être bien clair : comme le montre l'écran à ta droite..._

_Celui apparut aussi subitement que le premier._

_-... nous tenons ta très chère sœur jumelle captive. Je n'ai qu'à appuyer sur le petit bouton que tu vois ici et elle sera complètement privée d'air presque instantanément._

_L'adolescent ne répliqua pas cette fois. Il doutait de la véracité des paroles de son interlocuteur, mais si en effet elle étaient vraies, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de tuer sa sœur. Il reporta son attention sur l'écran lui montrant sa sœur. Elle aussi était toute nue, mais elle dormait toujours. Rua sembla à demi soulagé_

_-Alors? Vas-tu répondre à ma question? Allons, je te la répète. Quel âge avez vous tous les deux?_

_-Quinze ans, monsieur. Je répondrai à toutes vos questions, j'obéirai à tous vos ordres, mais laissez ma sœur tranquille, je vous en prie._

_-Bien sur que je ne le ferai pas. J'en ai besoin tout autant que toi. J'ai enfin deux spécimens de sexe différents et ayant exactement le même âge, je ne vais pas m'en priver. Cependant, contre ton obéissance, je t'offre une promesse : je ne tuerai pas ta sœur._

_Rua signait un pacte avec le diable en faisant cela, mais il répondit au marché par l'affirmative._

_-Bien! Maintenant, je vais faire quelques tests._

_Les membres du jeune garçon bougeaient sans même qu'il ne les commande. Il le firent marcher tout le tour de la pièce, s'asseoir, se coucher, se lever, déplacer une petite boîte qui se trouvait dans un coin ver le coin opposé, bref, des gestes simples de la vie courante._

_-Excellents résultats, je dirais._

_-Est-ce que je peux au moins savoir pourquoi vous me faites faire tout ça?_

_-Pour tester mes nouveaux nano-robots. Je t'en ai injecté quelques milliers, chacun contrôlant un nerf, un muscle ou un organe. Je peux te faire souffrir sans même te frapper, je peux contrôler tous tes faits et gestes et je peux te tuer en forçant un de tes organes pour qu'il cesse de travailler correctement._

_-Est-ce que c'est comme ça que vous comptiez tuer ma sœur?_

_-En effet. Et malheureusement pour toi, je peux aussi contrôler chacune de tes paroles. Tu veux un exemple?_

_-Non, non, ça va aller. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si j'étais autre chose qu'une merde._

_Les yeux ronds, Rua écoutait ces paroles sortir de sa bouche sans même qu'il n'ai pensé à les dire._

_-ASSEZ! Dites-moi quels genre de tests vous faites!_

_-Il s'agit de la toute dernière avancée technologique en matière de contrôle. Ce que je cherche à tester, c'est de savoir si toutes les tranches d'âges, peu importe le sexe, sont affectées. Si c'est bel et bien le cas, nous pourront enrayer à jamais la criminalité._

_-Mais qu'est-ce qu'on a à voir là dedans, moi et Ruka!_

_-J'essaie de savoir si cela empêchera votre de développement physique. Dans environ 48 heures, j'aurai terminé les tests à court termes et vous pourrez partir. _

Rua détestait se remémorer cet événement, mais il semblerait que les nano-robots implantés en lui contrôlaient ses pensées de façon à ce qu'il se remémore les évènements au moins une fois par jour. Il ferma les yeux un moment. Il lui semblait que c'était un des rares moment où il avait la paix.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Des souvenirs 3 de 4

Dans l'intimité du foyer familial

Chapitre 3 : Des souvenirs (Partie 3)

Les yeux fermés, il semblait que les souvenirs de Rua étaient moins insupportables, ou à tous le moins, moins intenses et réalistes. Ils étaient toujours là par contre.

_-Maintenant que j'ai terminé les tests sur les deux sujets, je vais réveiller ta sœur. N'oublie pas ce petit détail : tu peux la voir et l'entendre, mais elle ne sait pas que tu es là._

_-Comment?_

_Déjà les premiers mouvements se faisaient voir du côté de Ruka. Elle se réveillait lentement. Une fois qu'elle fut réveillée et levée, elle s'adressa directement à l'homme._

_-Qu'est-ce que je fais encore ici? Vous m'aviez promis de me libérer quand vous auriez fini vos foutus tests._

_-Oh, mais ne t'inquiète pas ma chère. Tu seras relâchée demain, je te le promet. Maintenant que je sais que je peux contrôler votre mémoire à ma guise, que je peux vous tuer sans même vous regarder, vous réparer comme si vous étiez de véritables machines, et le meilleur, que je peux vous contrôler comme un ventriloque contrôle son pantin, il ne me reste plus qu'à savoir si je peux influencer vos émotions._

_Rua fut scandalisé. Il réussit à la mettre en colère, à la faire pleurer et à la rendre heureuse. Il fut brisé de la voire désespérée et de menacer de se frapper la tête sur les murs jusqu'à ce qu'elle meure._

_-Maintenant que je sais que je peux générer une émotion sans que tu ne la ressentes vraiment, je vais devoir faire un test à long terme. Pour les minutes qui vont suivre, tu seras faible et sans forces, mais ce n'est que grâce à mes robots._

_-Un test à long terme? Faible?_

_En disant ces mots, elle s'affaissa lentement. Au moins il avait eu la générosité de ne pas l'affaiblir d'un coup pour qu'elle tombe à la renverse._

_-En effet. Je vais provoquer chez toi un sentiment de rancœur envers une personne que tu apprécies habituellement, et après t'avoir relâchée, je te forcerai à te rappeler ce qui s'est passé chaque fois que tu le rencontreras._

_-Espèce de..._

_-Je t'arrête immédiatement, gamine. Sache que tout ce que tu pourrais me dire serait un compliment pour moi, ou une insulte à ceux à qui le titre irait bien._

_La porte s'ouvrit._

_-C'est maintenant l'heure de créer le sentiment. Vas-y, Fudo. Entre, fais en sorte qu'elle te déteste, mais n'oublie pas que tu ne t'en souviendras pas._

_Ruka n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, elle pensait qu'il devait s'être trompé de Fudo. Hélas, l'homme qu'elle vit entrer dans la pièce était bien son ami Yusei, nu comme un ver lui aussi. _

_-Vois-tu, cet homme, je le contrôle entièrement depuis sa disparition mystérieuse l'année dernière. Bien sur, sa marque de pactisant a été un énorme problème, mais j'ai réussi à la sceller définitivement à l'aide d'une magie qui ne s'affaiblit que si l'équilibre de toutes les choses qui existent et n'existent pas se retrouve bouleversé._

_Rua de son côté rugissait comme un lion protégeant sa meute. Il le maudissait de toutes les façons qu'il lui passaient par la tête, mais il se sentait flatté qu'on prenne même la peine de le traiter de monstruosité parmi les monstruosités les plus monstrueuses. Il ne croyait pas leur avoir donné son nom, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance pour eux. Il ne pourraient même pas le répéter à quelqu'un d'autre que les autres cobayes._

_-Est-ce que tu es prête, jeune Ruka?_

_Elle avait les yeux fermés. Elle ne croyait même plus avoir ne serait-ce qu'un soupçon de politesse de la part de l'homme. Elle n'était pas en état de réfléchir convenablement, elle n'était pas en état de bouger assez pour se débattre, elle n'était pas en état de répliquer à celui qui la tourmentait pour le simple bonheur de réussir à mettre un terme à ses recherches, mais elle savait qu'elle n'était pas prête et que peu importe sa réponse, il enverrait Yusei sur elle, surement pour la violer._

_-Avant que je ne réponde, dites-moi... que va-t-il me faire?_

_-Ce qu'il va faire? N'est-ce pas évident? Regarde le bien._

_Ruka s'exécuta. Elle scanna le corps de son ami pour essayer de voir ce qu'il voulait dire. Ce fut lorsque ses yeux d'adolescente s'arrêtèrent sur l'entre-jambes qu'elle eut la confirmation de sa crainte : il allait bel et bien la violer, contre la volonté des deux._

_-Tu as compris, n'est-ce pas? Tu n'es plus une enfant, et ça se voit tout de suite._

_Rua avait compris depuis un moment, et après avoir lancé sur le chercheur toutes ses insultes et toutes ses malédictions, il était essoufflé._

_-Je ne te le demanderai qu'une seule fois : es-tu prête?_

_-Oui, répondit l'adolescente. Enfin, aussi prête qu'on peut l'être quand on n'a aucune envie de le faire._

_Seule cette phrase lança Yusei. Il prit la jeune femme dans ses bras, la déposa sur la seule chaise de toute la chambre et commença à passer ses mains sur le jeune corps de Ruka. Il passa ses mains lentement sur ses seins, puis sur ses cuisses. Maintenant, elle commençait à ressentir une excitation. Était-ce encore les robots qui causaient cette excitation, ou était-elle véritable?_

_-Pour toi, Rua, j'ai une petite surprise. Je ne vais pas tenter de contrôler ta rancœur, ne sois pas inquiet. Je vais tenter de contrôler la honte._

_Rua était muet depuis que leur kidnappeur avait repris la parole pour lui annoncer son attaque. Il savait que les robots avaient peut-être des limites, mais il ne savaient pas où elle se situaient. Pendant que la porte ouvrait en grinçant sur ses gonds et qu'il s'affaiblissait lentement, il gardait un œil sur l'écran où se trouvait sa sœur. Yusei ne disait rien._

_-Ah! Arrêtez! Arrêtez-le, monsieur! Je vous en prie! Je n'ai jamais...!_

_Rua laissa couler une larme sur sa joue en regardant celui qu'il admirait tant forcer sa sœur à lui faire une fellation. Tout était sous-entendu dans les derniers mots de Ruka. Elle était encore vierge et ne voulait pas perdre sa virginité dans ces conditions-là. Lui non plus d'ailleurs, mais quelle résistance pouvait-il opposer à un homme qui contrôlait non seulement le moindre de ses gestes, mais aussi probablement ses pensés et ses sensations._

_-Voici celle que je te forcerai à prendre comme partenaire._

_À ce moment, une femme du même âge que Yusei entra dans la pièce où était enfermé le jumeau mâle. Cette femme, il la connaissait bien. C'était Izayoi Aki._

_-Aki nee-chan1! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?_

_Aucune réponse, bien évidemment. Il devait s'y attendre. Elle et Yusei étaient en couple depuis quelques années déjà, mais ils avaient disparu il y a 1 an pendant leur lune de miel. Ils étaient revenus un mois plus tard avec une histoire d'amour à émouvoir les cœur de pierre._

_-Tu vois, gamin? Elle, je la contrôle entièrement. Je vais t'expliquer un truc ou deux avant que tu ne commences. Premièrement, le femme qui se trouve devant toi, tout comme l'homme dans la cellule de ta sœur, ils savent ce qu'il se passe. Ils sont parfaitement conscient de ce qui leur arrive, mais ne peuvent rien faire, dire ou penser. Ils sont neutres. Les robots que j'ai implantés en toi, ils sont bien moins puissants que ça, mais assez pour altérer ta mémoire et te paralyser complètement._

_Rua sentit la seule larme qu'il avait versée lui tomber sur le torse et continuer sa lente et douloureuse descente._

_-Deuxièmement, si tu ne le fais pas de ton plein gré, je peux forcer ton corps à m'obéir et lui ordonner de la violer. Je vais te laisser ce choix et tu as jusqu'à ce que ta sœur se fasse pénétrer pour rendre ta décision. Au rythme où vont les choses, ça ne devrait prendre guère plus de quelques minutes, peut-être 5, si l'adulte mâle se montre un peu... généreux._

_La larme coulait maintenant sur sa fesse droite. Après avoir regardé l'image de sa sœur, il en vint à la même conclusion. Yusei avait forcé Ruka à se placer sur lui en position de 69 depuis plusieurs minutes._

Rua soupira. Décidément, le souvenir de sa sœur en train d'avoir une relation sexuelle, même forcée, était bien plus excitant qu'il ne le pensait. Il se rappelait même qu'une fois la porte refermée, il avait repris ses forces. Aki était debout devant lui, attendant d'être utilisée comme les robots entendaient la laisser se faire utiliser. Tout cela lui donnait une puissante érection.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Des souvenirs 4 de 4

Dans l'intimité du foyer familial

Chapitre 4 : Des souvenirs (Partie 4)

Une main dans la culotte, Ruka se caressait ainsi une fois par jour depuis quelques mois. C'était toujours ou presque au souvenir du fameux évènement qui lui revenait, étrangement, toujours exactement à la même heure.

_Yusei était couché sur elle, le salopard. Il pointait son gland à l'entrée de son vagin. Il ne la prévint pas et l'embrocha directement, malgré ses supplications en boucle. Elle avait déjà mal, mais elle n'avait rien vu. Yusei, l'homme qu'elle considérait comme son ange gardien, était celui qui lui faisait du mal. Lorsqu'elle sentit le déchirement de sa virginité, elle devint incontrôlable sur ses cris de désespoir et de douleur._

_-Oh là. Ça a été bien rapide. Je crois que je vais te laisser jusqu'à la fin du spectacle, mais tu seras forcé de voir, mon jeune Rua._

_-Non... laissez-là... vous aviez juré de ne pas lui faire mal._

_-Hum? Il ne me semble pas avoir dit quelque chose de semblable. Par contre, j'ai dit que je ne la tuerait pas._

_Dans l'autre pièce, la vigueur des cris de réprobation avait diminué de beaucoup. Elle continuait de marmonner des mots sans queue ni tête, mais elle ne criait plus. S'était-elle résignée, comprenant que personne ne pouvait plus rien pour elle? Ou bien la douleur était-elle trop insupportable pour qu'elle puisse être consciente?_

_-Elle semble calmée. Je crois qu'elle commence enfin à apprécier. J'espère que tu sauras en prendre bien soin une fois chez toi. Je ne te forcerai pas, c'est une autre promesse que je te fais, et elle non plus ne sera pas forcée, mais ce serait si dommage pour un homme de ne pas pouvoir faire quoi que ce fut avec la femme avec laquelle il vit._

_Rua fixait l'écran, n'ayant qu'une seule envie : détourner les yeux. Il avait décidé qu'il ne laisserait pas le malade qui les surveillait le forcer à faire quoi que ce fut, fut-ce même en le faisait lui-même. Le regret serait moins amer s'il le vivait pour une de ses actions consciente qui pour une action qu'il n'avait pas été capable d'empêcher de se produire._

_-Non... douleur... atroce... mal... non... arrête... mal... vagin... non... pas... seins..._

_Ruka marmonnait vraiment n'importe quoi. Yusei l'avait assise sur lui de façon à lui voir le dos. Il avait commencé à lui masser les seins en la pénétrant. Il semblait bien à Rua que Yusei ne s'arrêterait qu'après avoir joui en sa sœur. Il regardait la scène sans pouvoir y faire quoi que ce soit. Il entendait les protestations de Ruka, il l'entendait, l'écoutait, attentivement. Il lui souhaitait de prendre au moins un peu de plaisir dans cette expérience sans au moins jouir à en monter au septième ciel._

_-Rua... s'il te plait... viens me sauver..._

_Hélas, peu savaient, et surtout pas elle, qu'il était tout aussi impuissant qu'elle face à cette situation. Elle se faisait abuser sexuellement par un homme en qui elle avait confiance depuis longtemps et qui n'avait pas même réussi à la protéger en résistant à ce contrôle._

_-C'est... c'est assez, avait alors dit Rua._

_-Comment?_

_-Je vous promet... que si vous lui dites de la lâcher, je ferai tous les tests que vous voulez._

_-Et moi, je me vois dans l'obligation de refuser. J'ai besoin de faire mes tests sur elle._

_Cette fois, Yusei avait appuyé Ruka sur un mur et la pénétrait en étant debout. Elle ne protestait plus du tout, même plus quelques mots parsemés. Elle semblait résignée. Résignée ou inconsciente, personne n'aurait pu le savoir juste en regardant._

_-Elle est encore consciente. Elle commence à voir la réalité. Elle est prise au piège, et ne pourra pas en sortir tant que je n'en aurai pas fini._

_Rua pleurait à grosses larmes. Il voyait sa sœur se faire violer par Yusei, son mentor._

Comment en était-elle venue à apprendre tout ce que son frère avait vu? Ils n'avaient jamais discuté de cette histoire. Ruka soupçonnait encore l'intervention des robots. Dans ce cas, lui, savait-il ce qu'elle avait ressenti dans cette salle? Probablement.

Rua avait une importante crampe dans le bras, mais il continuait malgré tout. Son pénis enfermé dans sa main était puissamment secoué. Le prépuce faisait de nombreux allers-retours sur son gland et lui procurait un immense plaisir. Il se rappela la fin des évènements.

_Aki était debout. Elle regardait droit devant elle, elle laissait couler quelques larmes, mais elle était dans une position de fierté. Comme si on pouvait être fière de s'être faite capturer par un scientifique fou qui la contrôlait complètement et qui, sans nul doute au vu de sa tenue et de celle de l'adolescent qui se trouvait devant elle, s'apprêtait à se faire violer._

_Enfin, violer... ce n'est pas exactement le terme. Utiliser à des fins sexuelles sur des mineurs serait plus juste. Rua put enfin détourner le regard après avoir vu sa sœur tant aimée se faire répandre du sperme sur la poitrine, le ventre et les cuisses. Il était dégoûté du spectacle auquel il venait de se forcer lui-même à assister._

_-Maintenant, j'espère que tu as ta réponse, jeune homme._

_Aki espérait qu'il dirait que l'homme inconnu aurait à le forcer pour qu'il lui fasse quoi que ce fut, mais Rua ne l'entendait pas, ou plutôt plus, de la même façon. De peur de regretter encore plus d'avoir été impuissant devant cette situation, il fit un choix qu'il regretterait nettement moins._

_-Je... je vais le faire moi-même, répondit-il à la question posée plusieurs minutes plus tôt. Mais que je sois clair : il n'y a que pour une seule et unique raison que je vais le faire, et c'est parce que j'ai compris votre test. Vous voulez connaître votre contrôle sur des sentiments véritables. Je vais vous donner l'occasion de le faire._

_L'homme sur l'écran parut surpris._

_-Parle, mais ne dit pas de conneries._

_-Pour ce test excessivement direct, vous allez me laisser parfaitement libre de mes mouvements, et la laisser parler en lui enlevant son énergie. Ensuite, pendant que je vais lui faire tout ce qu'il y aura à faire pour l'exciter et m'exciter, elle pourra me supplier. C'est là que le véritable test commencera : vous devrez contrôler la puissance de ma pitié pour elle afin de me permettre de la... violer... sans avoir mal au cœur pendant que je le fais._

_Le scientifique était silencieux et attendait surement d'autres explications. Lorsqu'il comprit qu'il n'en aurait pas d'autre, il hocha la tête._

_-En effet, cela me paraît un bon plan. Puisque c'est toi le sujet du test et que ce test n'en sera pas faussé, je peux bien t'accorder cela._

_-Et dernière chose, lança Rua. Puisque vous semblez du genre à tenir vos promesses, je vais vous faire promettre une chose : si vous laissez vos robots dans mon corps et dans celui de ma sœur, jurez moi de ne jamais nous contrôler ou nous influencer. Après avoir effacé nos souvenirs de cette histoire, vous n'effacerez ni ne modifierez plus rien de nos mémoires mais vous aurez le droit de les consulter à votre guise._

_Bien sur, il reçut le feu vert. C'était bien une preuve de bonne foi de la part de ce scientifique. Peut-être était-il moins ignoble que le pensait le gamin. Il regarda sa sœur, endormie (du moins, selon leur ravisseur) sur le sol dans l'état de propreté qui laissait à désirer. Il essaierait au moins de ne pas salir sa partenaire à lui._

_-Rua! Non!_

_Aki venait de récupérer sa volonté de parole et semblait perdre son aplomb graduellement._

_-Ne fais pas ça... Tu... Non... N'approche pas! Regarde ailleurs!_

_-Aki nee-chan..._

_-J'ai dit retourne toi! Je ne veux pas que tu me touches habillée comme ça!_

_-SUFFIT! Écoute-moi! continua-t-il lentement après qu'elle se fut bel et bien calmée. Tu continues à protester après ce que j'ai à dire. Ce que je vais te faire, je vais le faire parce que je le veux. Ta présence ici sans le moindre vêtement suffit à m'exciter, et tu mérites ton sort. Je ne peux pas croire que mon idole de jeunesse soit aussi faible._

_-Non... arrête de dire des choses aussi horribles..._

_-Si jamais tu cesses de protester, je dirai à l'homme qui nous observe de te forcer à dire tes protestations. Est-ce clair?_

_La femme acquiesça vivement, presque comme si elle avait peur de cette dernière menace._

_-Au fait, oublier tout à propos de ces tests, ça compte aussi pour Aki nee-chan et Yusei._

_L'homme semblait avoir compris et comme il ne protestait pas, il semblait également approuver._

C'était immanquablement à ce moment là qu'il éjaculait. Comme chaque soir, son sperme allait souiller la couverte qui recouvrait le lit sir lequel il était assis pour regarder à l'extérieur. Il se trouvait pathétique. Il avait lui-même supplié son crâne de lui permettre de se rappeler ce qu'il s'était passé pendant les 96 heures où il était disparu. Cependant, il espérait simplement que le coupable de tout ça ait décidé de lui dire la vérité. L'évènement s'était produit 4 mois plus tôt, donc sutant dire que c'était du passé.

Ruka venait de recevoir un troisième orgasme depuis le début de ses caresses. Ces évènements, qu'elle avait oubliés à priori, lui étaient revenus comme par magie quand elle s'était concentrée pour s'en rappeler. Elle n'avait présentement aucune rancune envers Yusei, surement grâce à ces fameux robots, et malgré la douleur qui lui revenait chaque fois qu'elle repensait au moment ou Yusei lui avait volé sa virginité, elle n'était pas complètement contre l'idée de s'en souvenir. C'était la vie. Si elle s'était fait kidnapper, elle préférait souffrir et s'en rappeler que se plaire et ignorer.

Tous deux sortirent de leurs chambres respectives avant de se rejoindre dans la cuisine. Ils un léger souper composé de simples sandwichs. Depuis quelques jours, ils avaient une puissante envie de passer le moins de temps possible à table, et c'était pourquoi bien souvent c'était des repas rapides à préparer et à manger.

Le pire à table, c'était l'ambiance. Ils avaient cessé d'être souriants, créant ainsi un léger malaise. Le mieux, c'était encore de ne pas parler, mais ils se forçaient intérieurement à discuter. Rua gardait le silence parce qu'il avait honte de s'être poussé à l'extrême limite de son côté sans pitié, avec bien sur l'aide du maniaque, alors que Ruka avait de la colère, dirigée contre elle-même, dû au fait qu'elle avait souhaité se remémoré un souvenir qui avait été effacé de sa mémoire et qu'elle aurait préféré oublier.

Depuis environ six mois, leurs petits moments en tête à tête survenaient de moins en moins souvent. Dernièrement, ils n'avaient pas même dormi ensemble. C'est ainsi avec l'une des plus grandes surprises que Rua entendit sa sœur.

-Rua... je... il faut qu'on parle.


	5. Chapitre 5 : Remords et pardons 1 de 3

Dans l'intimité du foyer familial

Chapitre 5 : Remords et pardons (Partie 1)

Rua s'inquiétait. Se souvenait-elle de ce qu'il voulait avant tout qu'elle ignore? Il souhaitait profondément que ce ne fut pas le cas, même s'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'y penser. Il le sentait depuis quelques mois, trois environ. Ruka était très distante avec lui. Comme si elle tentait de lui cacher un évènement quelconque. Et en plus, avant cette journée où elle l'avait ignoré pendant plus de 8 heures, elle avait commencé à être de plus en plus perturbée.

-S'il te plait... je sais que tu voudrais ne pas en parler... et surtout pas avec moi... mais je sens... je sais que si...

Rua ne l'écoutait pas du tout. Depuis le début, il réfléchissait encore et encore. Ce fut seulement lorsque l'adolescente cria son nom à tue-tête qu'il sortit de ses rêveries pour se faire rappeler qu'elle voulait discuter, même si c'était dur pour eux deux d'en parler.

-D'accord... mais... seulement... je veux savoir ce que tu sais... les faits... s'il te plait... comme ça, je pourrai peut-être éviter de te dire des choses douloureuses.

Après un bref hochement de tête, Ruka commença son récit aussi fastidieux que déplaisant avec une voix qui respirait la confession dont elle n'était pas du tout empreinte. Il lui fallut une bonne heure pour finir le récit aussi détaillé que possible qu'elle contait. Rua fut surpris lorsqu'elle termina sur une seule phrase comme conclusion.

-Et tout ça, je ne le vois pas que d'un point de vue dans mes souvenirs : je le vois aussi du tien, comment tu te sentais, ce à quoi tu pensais, à chaque instant, je pourrais tout te répéter.

Rua ferma les yeux, cherchant à lentement se remettre les idées en place. Donc, elle savait tout. Il n'y avait visiblement plus rien à ajouter, il n'en savait pas plus qu'elle. Il se leva et se retourna pour partir lentement vers sa chambre.

-Rua!

-C'est inutile de parler. Tu connais déjà toute l'histoire, et en plus de connaître ce qui s'est passé dans ta cellule, tu sais aussi ce qui s'est passé dans la mienne, et ça, c'en est déjà trop. J'en connais autant que toi, je me rappelle ta douleur quand Yusei t'as déflorée contre sa propre volonté à lui en plus de la tienne, je me rappelle la sensation de sperme emplissant ton ventre, je me rappelle même la sensation de torture que tu vivais quand il t'a appuyée sur le mur pour continuer à te violer. Je sais que la première était tellement douloureuse que tu en as versé des larmes et crié plus fort que la plupart des gens le font. Je sais aussi que la seconde t'a laissé une impression d'avoir été gavée de force et la troisième a laissé quelques égratignures qui, bien que pas très profondes, permettaient au froid de s'intégrer plus aisément dans ton organisme.

Ruka en était bouche bée. C'était trois sensations qu'elle n'avait pas mentionnées en profondeur. Elle avait simplement dit qu'elle s'en souvenait, sans même les décrire. Rua avait raison : c'était complètement inutile d'en parler. Par contre...

-Je suis vraiment désolé, Ruka. J'aurais voulu l'empêcher de le faire, mais considérant que je n'étais pas du tout dans la même pièce que toi, je n'ai rien pu faire. Je ne pouvais même pas forcer ce maniaque à stopper ça.

Ruka vit que son frère pleurait. Sans doute pensait-il qu'elle était devenu froide envers lui parce qu'il n'avait pas pu tenir sa promesse de la protéger, mais il se trompait tellement que ça sentait l'erreur à plein nez. Comment pouvait-il se tourmenter avec de telles choses? Elle se leva et alla le rejoindre.

-LÂCHES-MOI! Je veux... je peux plus... te regarder. J'ai fait une promesse de te protéger, mais j'ai échoué. Pire encore, j'ai réussi à faire en sorte que tu oublies toute cette histoire en passant un pacte avec le diable, et voilà que tu sais tout par je ne sais quel moyen.

-Rua... non...

Elle lui posa la main sur l'épaule, tentant ainsi de le réconforter un peu.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, ni celle de Yusei ou même d'Aki. Tu n'as pas échoué à me protéger parce que ma vie n'était pas en danger. Et pour ce qui est d'oublier, je l'avais bel et bien oublié. Cependant, quelques mois après, j'ai commencé à voir nos cellules en rêve. C'était une vraie torture pour moi toutes les nuits de ne pas même être capable de me rappeler mon rêve tout en sachant que c'était lié à notre disparition temporaire.

-Non... tu mens... il te contrôle, c'est ça?

-Pas du tout, Rua... il ne peut plus me contrôler. Ni toi d'ailleurs. Regarde ce mot qu'il a glissé dans ma poche en avant de renvoyer Yusei et Aki nous porter dans nos lits.

Rua s'empara du petit bout de papier. En le lisant, il ne put que se demander comment il se pouvait qu'elle ne lui en ait pas parlé avant.

_Chère Ruka,_

_Espérons que votre kidnapping ne laissera pas trop de séquelles. J'imagine que pour l'instant et grâce à ton frère, les prochaines lignes te sembleront dénuées de sens, mais tu comprendras assez vite._

_Les robots peuvent modifier la mémoire, mais uniquement tant qu'ils ont de l'énergie. Ceux qui ont été utilisés sur vous, je les ai développés de façon à ce qu'il n'aient plus d'énergie dans environ trois mois. Ainsi, je pourrai garder un certain contrôle sur vous pendant 3 mois, mais seulement en cas d'absolue nécessité._

_J'ai promis à ton frère que je n'essaierait pas de vous manipuler, et je compte bien tenir ma promesse. Cependant, je dois dire une chose à toi et à toi seule. Si tu as de la colère à maintenir envers quelqu'un, ça ne peut pas être ni Fudo, ni ton frère, mais bien envers toi-même. Tu as fait un cauchemar que tu n'as pas pu contrôler, et grâce à la magie des Pactisans, celui-ci est devenu réalité._

_En effet, je suis un membre d'Yliaster malgré la rumeur qui court. Tous ne sont pas morts, et je dois dire que j'ai eu quelques difficultés à survivre. Malheureusement pour ton jeune corps, j'ai dû obéir à l'ancienne magie, quitte à blesser quelqu'un. C'est pourquoi ton rêve est devenu réalité. Sache-le : tout rêve incluant un autre Pactisan est nécessairement prémonitoire._

_Sincères excuses_

_Le dernier membre d'Yliaster_

Et le bas du papier semblait avoir été déchiré. Surement que c'était quelque chose que sa sœur ne voulait pas lui révéler. Pendait qu'il lisait la lettre une seconde fois, dans l'espoir d'avoir rêvé, il sentait lentement ses forces l'abandonner. Il fut traumatisé d'apprendre que c'était la faute de sa sœur. Par contre, et c'était bien le truc étrange, il ne pouvait pas même se résoudre à se retourner pour lui crier sa fureur : il ne croyait pas qu'elle en soit _coupable_, bien qu'elle en fut la cause.

-Est-ce que tu veux connaître le post-scriptum? demanda Ruka.

Sans même attendre, elle le lui récita.

_P.-S.: Ton frère n'a jamais été influencé par moi passé les tests de locomotions de base, autant par son choix à lui que par mon impossibilité à le contrôler : sa volonté avait vidé beaucoup trop rapidement les robots. Je dus l'affaiblir pour en récupérer un peu pour le forcer à regarder l'écran._

Un silence plus que pesant s'abattit sur eux. Ruka se sentit un peu coupable de ne jamais lui avoir montrée cette lettre. Elle voulu lui dire quelque chose pour s'excuser, mais rien ne sortit. La bouche sèche, les larmes aux yeux, elle ne pouvait rien dire. Elle se contenta de l'embrasser sa la joue et de se rendre à sa chambre.

De son côté Rua était dans un état catatonique. Il venait juste d'apprendre que non seulement toute cette histoire vieille de plusieurs mois avait été causé par le cauchemar de sa sœur, celui dans lequel elle s'était fait faire des choses par un homme dont elle n'avait pas pu se rappeler le visage, qui datait de sept ans bientôt, mais qu'en plus de tout ça, il aurait eu le choix de ne pas violer Aki.

Il se sentait sale, inutile, dangereux. Il était un déchet, un pervers, un violeur. C'était plus qu'il ne pouvait le supporter. Ayant bien trop de honte sur les épaules, il regarda autour de lui dans l'espoir de trouver une arme pour mettre fin à ses jours. Il ne trouva bien sur rien, tous les couteaux avaient étrangement disparu, tout objet pointu tels des ciseaux aussi.

Rua savait bien sur qu'il ne pourrait pas se jeter au travers d'une fenêtre puisqu'elles étaient complètement impossibles à briser sans une fréquence sonore suraigüe. Il aurait alors bien voulu se noyer dans la piscine, mais la pluie dehors empêchait quiconque de sortir : le programme de la porte empêchait les entrées et les sorties en cas de pluie. Il ne pouvait pas non plus se pendre puisque aucune corde ne serait assez solide pour supporter son poids dans la maison.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'une solution. Il alla frapper à la porte de sa sœur dans le but, bien que ce ne fut perdu d'avance, de réussir à la convaincre de le tuer.


	6. Chapitre 6 : Remords et pardons 2 de 3

Dans l'intimité du foyer familial

Chapitre 6 : Remords et pardons (Partie 2)

Parfois on aimerait que nos pressentiments ne soient pas exacts, et malheureusement, dans le cas de la pauvre Ruka, ils l'étaient. En lui faisant lire la lettre, elle espérait calmer son esprit, mais peut-être n'aurait-elle pas du lui réciter le post-scriptum qu'elle avait appris par cœur. Bien sur, lorsque Rua frappa à coups lents sur le bois de la porte, elle alla ouvrir d'un pas calme. Elle s'attendait à un spectacle spectral, mais c'était encore plus macabre que ce qu'elle avait imaginé.

En à peine quelques minutes, l'adolescent avait perdu toute sa joie de vivre, bien qu'il semblait déjà ne pas en avoir beaucoup avant de lire la lettre. Ses yeux étaient cernés à peu près comme s'il n'avait pas dormi depuis plusieurs jours, et ses cheveux, bien que toujours attachés derrière sa tête, avaient perdu leur lustre. Il avançait de pas qui semblaient laborieux et d'une voix encore plus morte que le reste lui lançait en boucle sa macabre requête.

Après quelques hauts le cœur, Ruka put se ressaisir et lui répliquait qu'il n'avait rien fait pour mériter la mort, que rien n'indiquait que l'homme d'Yliaster n'avait pas diminué la pitié qu'il avait ressentie pour Aki, même s'il ne pouvait plus le contrôler.

-Tu n'y crois même pas... menteuse... tu es dégoûtée juste à me voir, imagine dans quel état tu serais si tu connaissais vraiment tout ce que ce post-scriptum m'inflige. Allez... Tue-moi. Je l'ai grandement mérité.

-Non... non... tu... tu te rappelle la promesse que tu m'a faite?

-Quelle promesse? Crois-moi, aucune promesse ne peut me faire changer d'idée.

-Celle qui insinue que tu vas me protéger peu importe le prix. Si tu veux mourir aujourd'hui, réponds à cette question et je te tuerai : qui va pouvoir me protéger après ta mort?

-Yusei... Aki... Ils te protègeront. Ils ont dit que peu importe le problème, ils ouvriraient toujours leur porte pour nous.

-Tu n'y crois pas, j'espère? Celui qui m'a violée sans scrupule? Et Aki... je ne veux pas que tu lui donnes tes responsabilités après l'avoir violée comme si elle n'avait aucun sentiment. Ce serait encore plus stupide que de lui cracher au visage lorsqu'elle te demande réparation, ce qu'elle n'a pas encore fait, je te le rappelle.

-Crow... Jack... Eux, ils sont fiables.

-Crow a déjà bien trop de choses à faire pour me surveiller et Jack n'a plus de temps à lui à cause de son job comme directeur de la sécurité. Et je t'interdis de penser à Kiryuu : il passe son temps à boire pour oublier que son époque de gloire est terminée depuis longtemps.

Les noms continuèrent à s'aligner lentement, l'un après l'autre, tous réfutés par des arguments solides. Bientôt il fut clair qu'il ne restait plus personne.

-Vois-tu, maintenant pourquoi tu ne peux pas te permettre de mourir aujourd'hui? Tu as beau être la pire des créatures vivantes sur cette planète, il y toujours un endroit où personne ne peut te remplacer. Cet endroit, c'est à mes côtés.

Rua tomba à genoux, puis sur le ventre par terre. Il semblait inconscient, mais Ruka savait qu'il était parfaitement conscient, et surement plus lucide que les 10 minutes précédentes. Il pleurait.

-Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal en te révélant le contenu du post-scriptum, mais je sentais que je devais le faire. J'espère que tu comprends que je ne voulais pas que tu souffre.

Il acquiesça.

-Aide... moi...

Ruka avait déjà commencé à le soulever pour le coucher sur son lit à elle. Elle se coucha près de lui, dans l'espoir que sa présence le réconforte. Il semblait déjà plus humain, quoi que son teint fut encore très blême et que son regard soit encore un peu désespéré. Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, il serait surement remis de sa petite dépression-minute.

Rua se réveilla lentement. Il faisait noir, mais il pouvait reconnaître les décorations de la chambre de sa sœur dès que ses yeux se furent habitués à la noirceur. Personne ne savait comment il s'était senti la veille. On venait tout juste de lui apprendre qu'il avait consciemment et sans le moindre remord violé une femme qu'il considérait comme son amie. Il savait que ce n'était pas un rêve, parce que sinon, il aurait eu l'impression d'avoir dormi. Or, il avait plutôt l'impression d'avoir été écrasé sou des tonnes d'on ne sait quoi.

-Tu es réveillé...

-Visiblement...

-Ça va?

-Mieux... Merci d'avoir caché les couteaux.

-J'avais prévu ce moment depuis ce matin. Seulement, je ne pouvais pas savoir que tu tiendrais à te suicider au point de venir me demander de te tuer de me propres mains.

-Ouais... c'était stupide... pendant qu'on y pense, ce n'était vraiment pas ma faute ce que j'ai fait subir à Aki.

-Non... c'était celle de cet homme. Il ne t'a jamais dit qu'il ne pouvait plus te contrôler. Tu ne pouvais que le croire.

Il acquiesça.

-Pardonneras-tu à un violeur suicidaire de t'avoir fait subir tout ça?

-Comme si je pouvais ne pas pardonner à mon frère, quelqu'un qui est tout aussi victime que moi.

C'était tout ce que son cerveau voulait entendre visiblement car après un sourire, il s'endormit rapidement. Ruka l'embrassa sur la joue et se retourna pour s'endormir de son côté. Cette fois, autant l'un que l'autre dormit d'un sommeil réparateur. Rua ne fut pas tourmenté par ses remords, bien qu'ils les ait encore, et Ruka put enfin dormir en sachant que si son frère se réveillerait, il n'essaierait pas de se donner la mort.

Pleurant toutes les larmes de son petit corps, Ruka était accroupie à côté du cadavre de Rua. Celui-ci, couché sur le dos, avait un couteau dans une main et un mot dans l'autre. Elle n'avait pas eu le courage de lire le mot, pas eu le courage de le toucher pour vérifier s'il y avait un pouls, même si l'évidence était qu'il n'y en avait pas, pas non plus eu l'énergie d'aller appeler des secours.

Appeler des secours... il fallait qu'elle le fasse, mais que leur dirait-elle? « Toute l'histoire a commencé il y a 6 mois. On s'est fait kidnappés et Rua s'est vu forcé de violer Aki. Maintenant, il semble que le poids de son crime était trop lourd. » Très dur à avaler qu'un garçon de cet âge eut pu violer Aki Izayoi, la sorcière de la rose noire.

Elle espérait trouver une réponse dans sa tête pour chaque question qui lui passait. Elle n'était jamais satisfaite, mais elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à le toucher. Que se passerait-il si elle avait de sa peau sous les ongles? Elle serait inculpée de meurtre. Mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus s'empêcher de savoir ce qu'il y avait sur le papier.

Ce fut ainsi que la curiosité l'empota sur le respect du cadavre de son frère. Elle effleura sa peau. Pas aussi froid qu'on eut pu le croire. Elle toucha sa main. Même plutôt chaud. Peut-être sa mort était-elle récente. En écartant ses doigts un par un pour dégager le papier, elle laissa tomber une larme sur son poignet. Bien sur il n'eut aucune réaction.

-_Il y a toujours un espoir, Ruka_... dit son dragon de pactisant au fond de sa tête.

En dépliant le papier elle, eut droit à une véritable panique. Elle n'avait pas lu plus d'une ligne que déjà elle flippait.

_Chère Ruka,_

_Je te le dis clairement, comme ça tu ne feras pas le contraire : n'essaie pas de me réanimer ou d'appeler les secours. Je ne suis pas mort. Si tu as réellement paniqué, je m'excuse, mais je voulais simplement te montrer que j'avais repris goût à la vie. Si je ne bouge plus ni ne respire, c'est parce que j'ai prit une pilule de coma, tu sais, celles que tu m'avais données en cadeau il y a 3 ans à notre anniversaire? C'est la toute première fois que j'en prend une, alors je ne sais pas à quelle heure je vais me réveiller._

_Ton frère qui t'aime..._

_Rua_

_P.-S.: Je crois avoir lu sur la boite que si tu m'aspergeais d'eau, je me réveillerais, mais je ne suis pas sur que ça marche. _


	7. Chapitre 7 : Remords et pardons 3 de 3

Dans l'intimité du foyer familial

Chapitre 7 : Remords et pardons (Partie 3)

Le faux cadavre qui était par terre, subterfuge révélé par le message coincé dans sa main, était une blague de très mauvais goût venant de Rua. Celui-ci s'était vu offrir plusieurs années plus tôt, pour son sixième anniversaire, des pilules de coma par sa sœur. Elle avait dépensé tout son argent de poche du mois pour les payer, mais elle était contente de lui offrir. Elle pensait qu'il s'en serait servi pour tromper son professeur et pouvoir partir du cours.

Le principe de la pilule n'est pas très compliqué : celui qui la prend perd connaissance et voit son rythme respiratoire réduit à 1 respiration par minute. La vitesse de respiration était telle que c'était à peine si on pouvait voir la différence. Le but étant bien sur de tromper les gens et de faire croire que l'utilisateur avait réellement besoin de soins. Une fois qu'on avait demandé à deux complices de transporter le corps inanimé, on pouvait le réveiller facilement en le frappant très violemment (de façon à ce que le corps réagisse en sécrétant de l'adrénaline) ou en lui faisant boire de l'eau de force.

Le fait était que Ruka ne s'en souvenait plus. Pourtant, elle ne lui en avait offert que trois. Ce qui était surprenant, c'est que selon le message de Rua, c'était la toute première fois qu'il en utilisait. Malgré tout, elle était en colère. Comment peut-on vouloir inquiéter sa propre sœur autant? Elle s'empara de l'arme dans la main du garçon.

UN FAUX!

Un faux couteau, tout droit sorti de son petit kit d'ustensiles en plastique qu'elle conservait en nostalgie de son enfance. La lame était plaquée argent, et c'était la seule chose qu'on eut pu associer à un véritable couteau. Elle le jeta à l'autre bout de la pièce avant de s'asseoir sur lui et de lui foutre un crochet de la droite sur la mâchoire.

L'effet prit environ une minute complète à se manifester, mais après cette fastidieuse attente, Rua ouvrit enfin les yeux.

-Ouch... ça fait mal! Je t'ai dit de simplement me jeter de l'eau au visage.

-Ça défoulait plus comme ça. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris? J'étais certaine que tu étais vraiment mort. Je... je... j'ai pleuré pendant presque une demie heure!

Rua ferma les yeux.

-Désolé. J'essayais simplement de te montrer que j'étais redevenu moi-même.

-Tu aurais pu faire n'importe quoi d'autre! N'espère pas que je vais te pardonner ce coup là facilement, ajouta-t-elle juste avant de se lever et de s'asseoir sur son lit.

Rua la rejoignit rapidement et lui passa son bras autour de l'épaule.

-Je ne pensais pas que j'aurais l'air aussi réaliste. Vraiment désolé.

Il sentait des soubresauts sous lui. Ruka pleurait! Il lui caressa le dos d'une main attentionnée, espérant sincèrement intérieurement que sa sœur ne lui en veule pas trop. Il aurait dû se rendre compte qu'elle réagirait ainsi avant même de mettre la blague en place... mais il se pensait trop stupide pour mettre au point une telle blague.

-Ess.. Espèce de...

-Salaud? Tu as raison. Il faut vraiment être un vrai salaud pour faire un coup pareil à la personne la plus importante dans sa vie. Connard? Ça aussi, c'est vrai. C'est le meilleur qualificatif pour quelqu'un qui fait autant de mal à son entourage.

-Co... Comment...

-Comment as-tu-pu me faire une chose pareille? Simplement en méritant les titres de toi des Salauds et de roi des Connards...

Ruka, de nouveau silencieuse à l'exception des hoquets de tristesse provoqués par ses larmes, se blottit dans les bras de son frère, espérant qu'il rachète ses fautes en la prenant dans ses bras. Bien sur, il le sut immédiatement et l'entoura de ses bras protecteurs. Réussissant pour la toute première fois depuis qu'elle l'avait réveillé à lui démontrer son affection de façon à ce qu'elle n'en doute pas, il la serre bien fort, mais très tendrement, il lui transmet, par l'intermédiaire de ses bras, autant d'amour que ses bras sont capable de transmettre.

Silence... pas même un sanglot. Aurait-elle fini par lui pardonner? Improbable.

-Dis... Dis-moi que tu m'aime... s'il te plait...

Rua sut qu'elle doutait encore de lui. Elle le fixait dans les yeux, cherchant réponse à ses questions. Il sourit, cligna des yeux une seule et unique fois et prononça trois mots. Cependant, il était loin de se douter de l'importance de ces trois simples petits mots pour sa sœur, il était loin de se douter de ce que cette toute petite phrase changerait dans leur relation, et pis encore, il était loin de savoir pourquoi il aurait dû formuler sa phrase autrement. Mais ça, bien sur, il ne le saura pas avant de l'avoir fait.

-Je t'aime.

Ruka avait vu. La minuscule petite étincelle dans ce regard coupable. La lueur au fond de ces gouffres de désolation. Elle put enfin arrêter de pleurer, se leva un peu et chercha les lèvres de Rua, qu'elle trouva aisément puisqu'il les lui donna bien de bon cœur. Dans ce baiser, Rua ne vit rien de différent de d'habitude, ou du moins pas immédiatement. Cependant, il y avait une grande différence dans la passion, dans l'énergie et dans la pression que ce baiser libérait.

Tous deux fermèrent les yeux, elle profitant de son bonheur retrouvé, lui profitant de ce répit pour chercher comment se faire pleinement pardonner pour son geste. Lorsque leurs lèvres récupérèrent leurs langues respectives pour se séparer lentement, ils restèrent longuement à se fixer en silence.

-Ruka... je... je ferais n'importe quoi pour me faire pardonner.

Sa sœur sourit, mais ce n'était pas un sourire bienveillant comme elle les les faisait si bien. C'était plutôt un sourire puissant, inquiétant et malsain. Un sourire qu'on ne voudrait voir sur le visage de personne. Un sourire qui peut cacher autant une intention banale qu'une intention rageuse, ou même désespérée.

-J'espère pour toi que tu ne m'as pas menti, parce que je te le ferai amèrement regretter et personnellement.


End file.
